


Unabashed beauty

by S_I_N



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Chapter 2 is fluffy pwp, Cloud is a bottom but I tagged it wrong (?) and now I'm too afraid to change it, Cloud is impatient, Explicit Consent, Lingerie, M/M, Praise, Remake canon compliant (if you squint), Stockings, THE DRESS, explicit for chapter 2 chapter 1 is just intro feelies, no beta we die like men, short and sweet, wall market
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_I_N/pseuds/S_I_N
Summary: The gang goes to Corneo’s mansion to look for a way to get topside, they find Leslie. Who reminds them they left their dresses here. Cloud, being too embarrassed to keep it, chooses to make a quick trip back to the Honeybee inn.Andrea, however does not agree with the dress as a 'loaner'Andrea also insists that Cloud shouldn't be embarrassed to express himself in any way, shape or form he sees fit.
Relationships: Cloud Strife / Andrea Rhodea
Comments: 21
Kudos: 66





	1. Truly just a loaner

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe the game isn't even out yet for a full day and a binch is already writing fanfic. Did I just beak in the Andrea Rhodea tag? DID I JUST POP A FIC CHERRY? HELL YEAH BABY  
> TO BE FAIR I've had it for over a week and I've played the honeybee inn segment at least 5 times now trying to get a perfect on the dance.
> 
> I'm gonna assume you've played this or at least know about Andrea.  
> I'm also gonna use the dress *I* got in my first run through this. So the blue corset Goth aristocrat-ish look.

As strange and bulky the bag he was holding seemed... especially walking around Wall Market in broad daylight, he’d rather be holding the bag than the dress in it’s full glory. Keeping it was not an option, after all with Sector 7 in the state it was in it wasn’t even like he had a place to keep it in. While the terms had never been made clear to him he also imagined that Andrea wouldn’t mean to give that dress to him as anything but a loaner. 

Getting out of the Corneo mansion was easy enough, getting Barrett to stop asking why he was going somewhere alone was, however, far more of a challenge. Tifa seemed understanding enough, covering him without a second thought… He wished he could slice the suppressed shit-eating grin Leslie had off his face though.

So there he stood. In front of the inn, the receptionist politely requesting guests stay outside until opening time. Cloud decided to approach him, and with that first eye contact came recognition, which the ex-Soldier wasn’t sure of was a good thing. “I have something for Andrea.” he said and gently lifted the bag as an indication. 

“Ah, yes. I’m sorry sir but could it wait until--” 

“It can’t. Is he in?” 

“Y-Yes but--”

Before he could finish, Cloud was making his way in, with all the fancy lights turned off and more utilitarian lighting on. The place smelling faintly of cleaning product. 

He approached what he assumed as a honeygirl, but actually wearing clothing and asked for Andrea. “Um.. upstairs, hey aren’t you--” but that’s all Cloud was willing to stick around for and instead dragged himself upstairs along with the bag. The honeybee inn was deceptively roomy on the inside, with a surprising amount of private rooms and a small cacophony of snoring coming from one floor. What he could only assume to be performers who stayed so late it didn’t make sense to go home. 

Ascending another flight of stairs on a hunch, this hallway was a lot more sober, save for a door with a rather distinct and telling honeycomb motif. Considering Andrea’s renown… he’d make a fair bet that was where he’d be. He knocked on the door and Cloud could hear some rumbling on the other end before it eventually opened.

The door revealed a slightly irritated and tired looking Andrea who made somewhat of a slurred “What is it?” Still finishing the tie on his morning robe, which was rather short and Cloud noticed that the man wore nothing underneath, so he shifted his gaze while lifting the bag. “I came to return the dress.” 

Andrea’s face turned from irritation to stupefication, to an endeared smile. “You earned that dress, Cloud. It’s yours.” His voice, though a little dry, smooth. He opened his door further and walked out of the way to let the man in, closing it behind him once he stepped inside. “I Don’t want it, but even if I did want to keep it I don’t even have a place for it.” He said, trying to make it very clear he was not going to walk out of here with that dress. 

“Is that right? I heard from your friend you used to live in Sector Seven… I’m sorry” 

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault.” 

“That much is true… Was it… of use, though? Did you get to help your friend?” Andrea asked, taking a seat on a sofa that looked designer.

Now that Cloud finally lifted his gaze from the floor, he saw the interior of the place. A decently spacey room, again, deceptively large again. A private kitchenette, door to what he assumed to be a bathroom unit. Partially drawn curtains made of some shiny black fabric. Rugs on the floor, the bed was large and had a canopy, he noted. There was also the open closet, revealing all sorts of costumes. He hadn’t realised his gaze was lingering. Andrea gently took his hand. “Cloud?” 

“I’m fine.” He pulled his hand away. “She’s fine…” He said. 

“Are you?”

That struck Cloud in a weird way. He supposed he was. He wasn’t hurt, he was alive, despite the odds. But his ‘fine’ had a weird definition these days. That’s what working for Shin-Ra did to people… He didn’t fight Andrea taking his hand again and pulling him down on the Sofa next to him.”Take a load off-- and that godawful sword, I don’t imagine it does your back any favours.” 

Cloud didn’t know why he obeyed but there was something about Andrea that didn’t make him flinch like Jessie or Aerith or even people he honestly trusted, like Tifa.

Andrea briefly left him alone there to turn on a kettle. “You’ll have to excuse whatever mess this is, I’m not used to having visitors so early in the morning.” He made a vague gesture to both the room and himself to refer to the mess before rejoining the man with two cups of tea. “There’s only tea in there, and a little honey, the real stuff too, none of that synthetic crap.” He pressed one of the mugs into Cloud’s free hand and took a generous sip of his own. 

“But about the dress, it’s yours. You’re magnificent in it.” He repeated calmly, crossing his legs and adjusting his robe to remain shut in polite modesty. “I don’t want it.” Cloud replied once more. Andrea let out a low chuckle. “Then why is your right hand grasping on to that bag for dear life?” He asked and waited patiently for an answer.

None came though, at least not a verbal one, but Andrea could see the faint rise in Cloud’s shoulders, the tension in his jaw and the eyes not fixating on any given place. “You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to, but know that you are safe here. Nothing in this room will have to leave it.” He promised, gently placing a hand in between Cloud’s shoulder blades, earning him a refrained flinch. Despite being inhumanly strong and rather tough looking, there was such fragility about the Soldier. It fascinated Andrea. “When you moved with me on that stage, you were magical, Cloud. Perhaps a little rough around the edges but no unpolished stone can shine as brightly as one that has.” He gently put a little pressure on that hand in between his shoulder blades, feeling the tension housed in the muscles that made up his back. 

“There is nothing wrong with self expression, whatever form that takes. You need never be ashamed of any of that.” he said and gently put a hand on the one clutching the bag. “Express yourself Cloud, speak to me.” He said softly.

Cloud was listening, and he had been trying to find the right words to use and there certainly were sentences forming in his head, but any and all attempts made to speak would falter and result in a parting of lips and the slightest exclamation of air. 

He took a deep breath. “That’s it.” Andrea praised, giving gentle backrubs as Cloud took his time trying to find the right means. 

“I… always wanted to be a Soldier.” Is what Cloud began with.

“And I see you worked hard to get to that goal.” Andrea answered patiently. 

“I wanted to be seen as strong… dependable…” 

“But I’m no longer a Soldier. And when it matters most I’m never able to help those I care for.”

Andrea began piecing things together about the young man next to him and before Cloud could force himself to bare it all before him he stopped him with a gentle squeeze in his hand. “And now you’re afraid any new ambition will ruin itself and you again…?” Andrea wagered a guess, and Cloud made eye contact with him. The most unguarded, honest eyes the young man had made to him yet. 

“I won’t be the old geezer who preaches for hours on end about self acceptance and moving on, Cloud. I’m not that kind of person, but when I didn’t live for my passions I never felt so dead before.” Andrea said and paused. 

“Here’s something. I’ll hold onto the dress for you, But it’s still yours. You can come here to dress up and do as you please anytime on a single condition.” He said and stood up in front of the other. “I want to see you move again, freely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey I just played through more wall market TRYING to get a different dress but I failed to, and got the same dress, and then proceeded to talk to every NPC.  
> Apparently....
> 
> Sam is the owner of those pieces.  
> Ignore that for this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of buildup-- and then the secc.

Cloud found himself at Andrea’s. The door locked with only the two of them inside. Cloud had stripped himself of his armor, his Soldier regalia… Even his underwear. He stared back at himself in the mirror, he wasn’t sure what he was looking at. Some scars and blemishes he recognised, others he didn’t. He felt like he looked thinner than last time he looked at himself, which, to be fair, was a long time ago. 

Andrea stood behind him. Holding the bag in which Cloud stored the dress. “You’re magnificent, Cloud.” he praised, earning him a glance from the mirror. “I do recommend perhaps covering up a little, but I won’t complain if you don’t... “ Andrea added. Ever since his gloves came off Cloud had receded into single word sentences, or complete mutism, but he was responsive, and clear on his limits. 

“I’m here for you, Cloud. What would you like?” Andrea kept eye contact with Cloud. Who glanced down at himself for a second, just enough for the man to pick up on that. He felt like he had a semblance of Cloud’s taste, and so one of the baskets on Andrea’s open closet was rummaged through. “These are soft and comfy, but these are very lacy and have a built in garter.” He explained and derived that they would go lacey, then, judging by Cloud’s fixating gaze. And so he handed the young Soldier his panties and watched him shuffle into them. The young man had yet to finesse his treatment of them but that would come with time. 

“Can I help?” Andrea gently put his hand on the waistband of the panties, He wouldn’t say it out loud in this situation but he couldn’t stand frumpled up lace.

Cloud gave the man permission with a glance and a soft “Yeah” and so Andrea’s fingers untangled the lace, coming back around him, resting his chin on Cloud’s shoulder and locking his arms around the man’s waist. “How’s that feel?” he studied the man, and he didn’t seem quite so embarrassed.

Whatever Cloud’s opinion of himself was, he turned away from the mirror briefly to reach for his bag. And he fished out the Blue corset with black frill . When he was on that stage he had been dressed in a haze by god knows how many people, and ripping that dress off his skin in Corneo’s bedroom also felt like a fever dream, so looking at how this thing was supposed to work again… he felt maybe just a little bit lost. The busk was open, so that was a relief. But trying to get it to close was more of a challenge than he recalled, but thankfully… Andrea was there to help him. Gently coaxing him to wait while he undid the lacing in the back and yanked more slack into the two pieces. “From the bottom up now, Cloud.” he gave a small hint when the busk was still fumbled with for a while. 

Once securely on his body, Andrea smoothed out the fabric closing the gap and made sure none of the bottom was stuck on itself, before he gently tugged on the lacing. “Let me know if it’s too tight for you.” he said, though knowing it likely wouldn’t be. The lacing made it’s way through little fabric loops, not eyelets, so putting actual strain on them would likely destroy the corset. And Cloud did look so lovely in it. “It does accentuate your figure quite beautifully.” he complimented. It was all still Cloud though, no frabrications, no padding… The length of the frill on the top covered the gap between it and the panties perfectly. 

Next, came some stockings, at Andrea’s recommendation. During their dresscapade on the stage they’d opted for that long skirt, but the two of them were in agreement when that was honestly a shame. Cloud had beautiful legs, strong ones, yes, muscled, like the rest of his body, but absolutely nothing worth covering up. So instead, accentuated with sheer, shining black stockings, with more lace to match. 

Cloud’s expression began softening, that tension in his Jaw began to relax. His shoulders slacked… and he stood up straight. This… was right, this was good. “Look at you.” Andrea cooed in praise. “Don’t you agree that wearing this doesn’t make you any less of a man?” he said, Standing beside him and keeping eye contact through the mirror. Cloud wasn’t able to say it out loud, quite yet, But he did. He was a man, and wearing this, he felt strangely good about himself. Something he couldn’t quite put a name on. 

“Thank you, Andrea.” he managed, turning to him fully, The other’s honey sweet chuckle echoed through the room in response.”Show me how this makes you feel.” He requested, walking past him with a gentle caress of his arm, taking a seat on his sofa. 

Cloud felt a wave of awkwardness, shame? He could follow a lead, but express of his own accord? That was...another ball park entirely. “I can’t.” Cloud stammered and Andrea let out a relaxed sigh as he crossed his legs, this time not adjusting for modesty, why should he? “That’s alright. But you can feel it, right? Inside you?” He asked and reached out his hand for the young man to take.

Andrea pulled him in, so he stood right before him. Hands still delicately interlaced. Cloud made a single curt nod, unsure of what to do next. He didn’t… want to take it off. He felt good in this, not that it was excessively comfortable either, the underwear was not made to accommodate his anatomy and the boning channels and structure in the corset gently reprimanded his natural posture each breath he took. “What next?” He asked the man, wanting him to take a lead, guide him. 

“Whatever you want, You can take it off if you want, you can keep it on… we can talk, we could do something else…” He said, watching the other consider. “I want to follow your lead.” Cloud spoke, with far more confidence than anything else he’d said this morning. So Andrea tugged at him just a little more,another hand finding Cloud’s waist and gently coaxing him into his lap. “That’s not an offer I can refuse, honey.” Andrea purred. “Is this good?” he gently gave the man on top of him a slight squeeze. 

Cloud was far from sure what he was doing anymore, but if he was going by feelings, this wasn’t all too bad? He was a mess and couldn’t even understand himself half the time but this was good, this was okay. Andrea was attentively waiting for him to answer. When Cloud finally confirmed the man took a small dare and trailed a hand up to Cloud’s shoulder, then neck, and cheek. “How about we… express ourselves a little more intimately?” He proposed and Cloud couldn’t help but crack a small smile. 

“Are you ridiculing me?” Andrea wailed in a mockery of offense, all while smiling himself.

“That was incredibly corny.” Cloud huffed.

“How about it, though?” Andrea asked, making a quick glance to the bed.

Something warm made itself known in Cloud’s understomach then, it was like anxiety, but somehow not stress inducing, and reaching into his core from a completely different angle. “We don’t have to, obviously. I just made a few assumptions and figured…” Andrea began, giving Cloud an easy out if he didn’t want to, but Cloud stopped him from going any further. “No, No I want to.” He frowned and got off Andrea, wanting for the older to lead him to the bed.

Before they did anything, Andrea made a point to make eye contact with Cloud and told him to tell him if at any moment he needed to stop. And only with a serious affirmation from the other did the older continue, closing the gap between them and admiring the other’s face from up close for a few seconds before pressing their lips together.

It was a slow makeout, and Cloud was inexperienced to say the least, but he was picking up on his cues fast, just like with dancing. A hand went to his corset and he temporarily broke the kiss to ask if he wanted to keep it on. With barely any consideration Cloud answered that he could do without it and reconnected their lips. The busk was undone by skilled hands and in minutes Cloud found himself getting excited, hard even, without even a touch on his groin. 

He was sat down at the edge and Andrea let his hands run freely over Cloud’s chest, feeling the muscles he’d admired from a distance under his fingertips. Cloud, in turn tugged at the bow of Andrea’s robe, undoing it and having it fall open. In returned eagerness the robe was shrugged off, and Cloud’s cock palmed as it peeked from the seams of the panties. 

Cloud’s breath hitched, his breath became weighted and his shoulders seemed to tighten. 

“Not done this with many others then?” Andrea quirked at the rather intense reaction. 

“It’s been a while.” Cloud mumbled in response. 

“I’ll take good care of you sweetheart, don’t you worry… How about you lie on down, on your stomach, please.” And so Cloud did. Stuffing one of the pillows of the bed under his head. “Like this?” he asked, trying to find Andrea in his limited vision, but feeling weight behind him shift. “Just like that, perfect.” The other answered and touched the back of his legs, trailing up but stopping mid thigh. 

He sat down just shy of Cloud’s well rounded ass. “You don’t have anywhere you need to be right now do you?” Andrea asked, while the man poured a generous amount of a translucent golden oil on his hands. For a brief moment the mansion came to mind, but his heart answered for him. “No.”

Andrea’s warm hands ran over Cloud’s back, gliding over with ease thanks to the sweet smelling oil. “Keep on breathing, let it all out, don’t fight it.” Andrea smiled as he dug his palms into his skin, Cloud had to fight tensing up entirely, he let Andrea do his thing, and discomfort turned sore and warm, and kind of nice after a while. He didn’t fight the noises coming from his throat. Especially not after Andrea praised him for them. 

Tension relieved itself between his shoulders and Cloud figured his shoulder blades would be radiating red. When the soreness began aching, Andrea took the small hints he left and stroked his upper arms and shoulders for a little while before lightly tracing around his hard work and then working his lower back lightly. Then, he dared to go even lower, his fingers reaching under his panties and he spent a few minutes kneading Cloud’s ass before shifting to sit next to him instead of on him. 

“That should be a lot better hm?” Andrea cooed as he coaxed him to lift himself up and into his lap once more. Cloud was dazed, and still hard, his underwear really not doing anything to help his situation, but they did look so good on him even with a hard-on begging for attention. Cloud rolled his hips to attempt to please himself, but it did plenty for Andrea too. Aside from all the noises Cloud was making, this was the absolute cherry on top. Before Andrea could ask, Cloud kissed into Andrea’s neck. “I wanna ride you.” he spoke breathlessly. “Got lube?” He asked when he straightened up with a little bit more focus in his eyes. 

Cloud, loving his stockings, but visibly bothered by the panties now, was also plucking at the garters, and Andrea made a humm in amusement. “Top drawer, honey. I’ll take care of these for you.” and in seconds the lingerie was free, and Andrea thoroughly enjoyed shimmying it off Cloud’s hips. 

Cloud found the lube and Andrea was surprised when instead of his ass, Cloud began lubing up Andrea’s erection up immediately. “I thought you said it’d been a while?” He asked and Cloud paused mid-motion. “Yeah… Doesn’t mean I have to take it like a bitch.” He sassed and Andrea whistled in surprise. “Look at you, mr.confident.” He chuckled with that honey-smooth voice of his. “Then hurry up and ride me.” He invited before making work of teasing his nipples.

Cloud took that as his cue to sloppily lube himself up as well, pushing a finger or two inside just a bit to make sure it got everywhere before sinking down on Andrea’s cock. And he took it a little harder than he would’ve liked. Letting out a laboured, gruff breath or two, pausing when he was confident that he took enough of the man’s cock to have it not immediately slip out of him. Patience was a virtue, and virtue had never been at his side, not this life anyway. “Deep breaths, that’s it.” Andrea encouraged, taking his hands to Cloud’s surely aching, neglected cock and stroking it slowly. “You’re gorgeous, Cloud.” And various more praises spilled from Andrea’s lips as the ex-Soldier let himself descend until he actually bottomed out all the way. 

There he was, all of Andrea’s length inside of him, filling him up, a stinging stretch holding him just a little longer before his body begged him to move lest he wished to die. So he rolled, His arms found proper leverage and his hips moved, setting a pace, a simple pattern at first, but as the air proceeded to grow hotter between them Cloud took more effort and pursued his need for pleasure to fluster Andrea past words. Cloud lost himself in the movement as he felt his need for a climax grow. Their bodies and voices harmonized into a spontaneous cocktail of pleasure and Before Cloud knew it he nearly lost balance as he came, woozy and perhaps just the smallest bit of disoriented. He’d come all over Andrea’s hand and stomach, but the man seemed far from adverse to it. He breathed, coming back to himself slowly. “Did you…?” Cloud began and Andrea hummed warmly. “Some time ago, but you were so into it I don’t think you noticed.” he hummed and smiled. “Don’t you worry though, I loved it.” He purred and reached up to give Cloud a peck on the lips. 

Cloud slipped free from the man shortly after, slipping back into reality and realizing the task at hand. “What time is it?” He asked before redressing himself with the greatest haste, not even taking off the stockings now hidden underneath his Soldier uniform, and dashing off.

Despite the rather long hold up, no questions were asked before descending into the sewers, though Cloud swore he saw Leslie shoot him a look of recognition before getting back to the task at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR that I began the idea for this just being filthy porn, and instead it turned really wholesome and I REALLY needed to try hard to get these boys to fuck!  
> It has been a literal eternity since I last wrote Cloud, and my first time trying my hand at a somewhat fitting ff7r Cloud.
> 
> Oh also I don't recommend just downing an entire cock raw when you haven't done anything in a while but if you're brave enough go ham I guess. Don't forget to use lube, Fanfic ain't no real life education though babeys, it's called suspension of disbelief, it's why this didn't end very messy and the dick went in on the first try.
> 
> Anyway It's 3.30 am, Good fucking night. I love you, stay safe, leave a comment if you feel like it.
> 
> Note 15/4/2020: I doodled a thing thats this-fic adjacent because I've no self control lmao https://twitter.com/SolIshNiwa/status/1250428418862141441


End file.
